1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for testing continuity of an electrical conductor and, more particularly, for testing continuity of antenna wire of an antenna windshield.
2. Discussion of the Available Techniques
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,272 teaches a windshield having an antenna system i.e. an antenna windshield. In general, the antenna system includes one or more wires i.e. antenna wires between a pair of laminated glass sheets and a connector for providing external electrical access to the wires. Antenna systems may be tested by listening to a radio connected to the connector of the antenna system or by connecting a transmitter to the connector and measuring the transmitted signal e.g. as taught in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 18,685 filed on Mar. 8, 1979, in the names of L. D. Bryant and H. S. Koontz for Probe for testing conductor of an antenna windshield.
Although both of the above techniques are acceptable, it can be appreciated that test time and labor can be reduced if the time and labor required for connecting the transmitter or radio circuit are eliminated.